Returning Home
by bitofabritishgeek
Summary: Cammie left as is a new person with a new name, family and husband. She still has the same grudge she had 18 years ago. Can she finally let it go and reuinite with old friends and family?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: all rights to Allie Carter**

C POV

Flashback

I was running home with hundreds of deep gashes all over my body, burns, bullet holes and broken bones, but still running home. I had just, with the help of Zach, destroyed the COC at age 16.

Zach was notifying the CIA that the COC were gone as I had insisted that I was fine. Which I was. I had known Zach since I was 13, when I discovered that I, Cameron Ann Morgan, was adopted. My real mother was killed by the COC and my father was a liar. You see, 4 years ago, I discovered that Joe Solomon was my father. I am was longer Cameron Ann Morgan. I was Charlotte Keziah Solomon. 3 months of torture and I had to go back to them.

When I finally got home through my secret passage way, i heard Rachael and Solomon. "She is no longer my daughter."

Rachael stated. "uh-huh, I gave her up when she was two, she's never been loved by me. Ever." Solomon agreed. I decided now was the time to make my entrance. "Oh, so nice to know. I was wondering when I'd hear the news to make my day." I stated extremely sarcastically. Two heads whipped around to face me and hardened their glares. "Cameron" Rachael Stated. "No, Alexandra, Alexandra Keziah Solomon. Lily Solomon and Joseph Solomons daughter, bitch." I sneered, spitting the last four words out in disgust. I then proceeded to storm out, pack my bags and leave for a life with Zach in England, away from all of them.

Flashback over

That was 18 years ago. I am now 34 and married to Zach with 17 year old twin girls(Maxine and Georgina), 14 year old boys (Alfie-Jared or AJ and Liam) and a 5 month old (Beatrix). Big family I know. Max, George, AJ, Liam, Alex, Bea and Zach were my life and we were all going to Gallagher on request on Grace and Abe Baxter, the best of the British, along with Max and Georges boyfriends who were also twins. After an hour of them snogging and an argy-bargy on who had a better arse, they shut up when an aubergine and a bacon bap were thrown at their heads from AJ and Liam. "Oooow " whined max. "oh stop being a big girls blouse and pass me a bikky" "Cor Blimey your demanding" breathed Georgina. "Oi, gob-shite, don't go in strop just because i can make fairy cakes without getting into a kerfuffle." I teased, reminding of the time she tried baking and ended up giving the mixer so much welly it burnt and the cakes were everywhere. "muuum...stop taking the piss." she whinged as she threw a pack of crisps and a tub of candyfloss at the boys, who were laughing there socks off. "Sod off" A-J laughed, throwing his trainer back. He was such a bloke. Zach looked knackered after not sleeping for 2 nights, so I told him to sit down and have a nap whilst I changed Bea's nappy, then I'll join him.

"Ta" I said as Zach passed me a cuppa. We had just arrived in Roseville and were staying in a hotel. Whilst I had a game of footie with the boys, the girls, their boyfriends and Bea were all having food at the restaurant. Soon though, we were on our way and off to Gallagher to teach. Oh yippee(note the sarcasm)

 **a/n: this is my first story so please help me improve and let me know if I should continue. theres also loads of British slang that you may have to look up xx**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those who commted

It is a known fact that Gallagher was huge with the latest security and well trained guards. The gates were still intricately designed with swirls and spikes with a lock that was unbreakable, but returning had a new meaning. I was now 34, married and had quite a lot of kids. I was also going to teach alongside my best friends, Joe and Rachael...oh no!

I was just about to open the door when A-J and Liam burst through with Nerf guns. It was obvious that they were after their grandparents by the determined and sinister looks that their faces held. Storming around like they owned the place we all had to laugh. "Grand. Hall. It's. Dinner" I managed to choke out between laughs as they changed direction and charged at the double doors. You could hear the screams as they shot at the unsuspecting headmistress and headmaster. (they apparently share the position.) This started a whole new round of laughter as Bea had managed to crawl away and towards Liam who was pouring gravy over their heads. "Serves you right for disowning someone who loved you both with all her heart you soulless beasts!" he yelled scooping his younger sister up and grinning back at me. uh-oh.

"How rude of me." A-J announced, "I forgot to introduce us. I am A-J and this is Liam. That's Max, her boyfriend Alfie, George, her boyfriend Chris, this is Bea and those are the worlds best parents." wow, um ok. "Zach Goode, worlds best dad and spy, Charlotte Goode, worlds best mum and pavement artist, as well as the best cook and pain reliever. They have the biggest hearts and DON'T DIS-OWN THEIR KIDS!" aaaw "We have been loved so much and love them back, we aren't lied to, trust me, we know. We are also proof that a smirker and a chameleon can make 2 identical sexy beasts." he joked gesturing to himself and Liam.

"for those of you who don't know or haven't figured it out, Charlie is Solomon's biological daughter and Rachael's adopted daughter. Don't call her Lottie, only i can do that. "Zach smirked, and with that, he lead the family to our rooms.

-Time Skip-

Z POV

I woke up to a continuous knocking on the door. It was 7 am and Lottie was still asleep, so i picked up Bea and went to open the door in only jeans that i had just slipped on. There in the doorway was Bex, Liz, Macey, Joe, Rachael, Grant, Nick and Jonas. "Move your bloody arse out the way so i can see my best friend and nieces and nephews" Bex stated, refusing the barge her way in as Bea was still sat on by hip. I moved out the way for them to see an empty room with soft snores drifting from each bedroom apart from mine and Charlie's, which meant she was awake. Beatrix was passed around the room as Lottie came out in short shorts and my hoodie with a bandana around her head and a French braid in her hair. She took one look at Joe and stormed into the kitchen, grabbing a coffee and going to wake the kids up.

Whilst I was talking to the guys about England and the girls, Liz, Bex, Macey and Rachael were cooing over Bea and getting to know the twin girls, Lottie and the boys were on the x-box 1 playing another action game. "Die Die DIE" chorused the boys in perfect unison as, once again they were loosing. "Charlie! Can we check your wardrobe out?" asked Macey. In return she got a grin and a "sure thing Mace." with that, all of the girls, bar Lott were squealing and asking questions on where she got it all. Lottie was just saying random place names as she saw what they held up through a mirror whilst also glaring at Joe as if he were crap on the bottom of her shoes, ooooh she's tense. If looks could kill.

C POV

Zach must have noticed how tense I am as he placed his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap, nuzzling my neck whilst leaving feather-light kisses on my collar bone. I melted into his arms and sighed. "Why?" i asked dad, why leave me, why lie, why anything...I just wanted some sort of answer.

"I didn't want you to be dragged into the life of an assassin like i was. I just wanted you to be happy. I then disowned you completely for the same reason Rachael did. We didn't want the pity we got when matt went MIA. If we dis-owned you, we thought we wouldn't feel as guilty or get the sympathy and pity we got before. I just wanted to be a good dad." he sighed. "A GOOD DAD! A GOOD DAD?!1" I screeched. "I was being tortured at the age of 9." i spoke lifting my jumper off to reveal a stomach and arms full of scars from guns and knives. From the gasps and sobs, the girls had seen and heard everything.

Zach slipped his arm around me after i returned my/ Zach's hoodie and pulled me into him, giving me a comforting side hug kissing my angry tears away. I simply kissed him on the cheek, hugged the A-J, Liam, Max, George, Bex, Liz and Macey and stormed out the room.

Once i got into my room, i lay down and burst into tears, flooded with the memories of my past. Hugging Zach's pillow to my chest, I fell into a deep slumber.

Joe POV

Oh my. Why didn't i Know about this!? I am such a terrible father.

Zach simply sighed and went to comfort Charlie, he soon returned with a fast asleep wife in his arms. They really are a good couple. He sat on the sofa and suggested we got to know each other better while all my grandchildren and the girls were outside. You could hear their laughs as the boys played soccer and the girls told stories about Charlotte.

When we moved onto the topic of work and cov-ops, Charlie stirred in Zach's arms, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, got up and hugged me...well that's a change in events


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hope you enjoy chapter 3**

C pov

I'm not sure why i hugged him, something just switched inside me and i forgave it. Perhaps it was the guilty look in his eyes, or the way that he looked really tired all of a sudden. All i know is he hugged me back as if his life depended on it, which it sort of did. I mean, if he pushed me off he would have me and Zach trying to kill him.

All of a sudden, everyone burst into the room laughing, even Bea. They saw the reunion and sobered up, silently aaaaawing. 'Mum had silent tears running down her face, so i waved her over and enclosed her in a hug as well. At least all was now forgiven. Well, i forgave, i don't think i will be forgiven anytime soon for running without saying goodbye to the girls.

Sighing, i pulled away and reached on top of the mahogany bookshelf. My fingers grazed the photo album as i realized that i was extremely short compared Zach. Everyone, once again laughed as i was on my tip toes and still couldn't reach. With a huff, i gave up and pulled my husband towards me so he could undo his mistake of putting it on top. He chuckled as he easily reached it and handed it to Bex. She opened it up and gasped, inside were photos of my wedding, me making all of the wedding dresses for MI6 weddings (which were huge by the way.), the kids growing up, my and Zach from when we met to now, holidays, dates, tickle fights, snuggles and all the other cute moments that the older twins managed to take pictures of. Then there was pictures of our houses in Villages, Cities, and all shapes and sizes. The only similar thing was that one of us would always be sat on the roof.

Whilst everyone was absorbed in the pictures, i ran to the studio, picked up the CD that had all my songs on, then, all the dresses that i made for my sisters and mum and the suit that i made for dad. As i re-entered the room, Liam zoomed past me, snatching the CD in the process and slipping it into the CD player. The room was filled with my voice in the background, my family singing and humming along and the rest of them gasping at the clothes i made them.

Bex had a white floaty chiffon dress that met the floor, complementing her skin tone, a diamanté belt that showed off her figure and silver strappy heels. Liz had a Knee-length pink dress with a low back and multiple crosses of the spaghetti straps at the back. White ballet pumps finished the look. Macey had a dark green maxi-dress with a slit all the way up the leg to show of her tanned toned legs and help with moving. It had an extremely low neckline that was pulled together with a golden jewelled rectangle. She had extremely high golden wedges to match. Mum had a black strapless ball-gown type dress. It had a sparkly netting that opened up at the front of the skirt to reveal white netting and lace sleeves. She also had black stilettos. Now, Dad had a black suit with silk lapels, black trousers that were slightly tapered but not to much, just so he looked younger and more stylish.

With them all going to try them on, the family got ready for the birthday part that the CIA are stupidly throwing for Zach and i's return and anniversary, which is in 3 days. A-J and Liam had Slightly skinny chinos with light blue button-up shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows . The girls had on the body-con dresses that i made them and the boys had nice jeans, white t-shirts and suit jackets on. I Dresses Beatrix in a light blue Onesie as it was late and she would probably fall asleep. Zach had a Calvin Klein suit on and i had a knee length, midnight blue, corset dress on. With all make-up and hair done, we met everyone, even the staff in the Grand hall, ready to make our way to Langley where the party was being held. We all got into limos or sport cars and sped off.

~~Time Skip~~

Z Pov

The party was amazing! We all had had a blast and wouldn't have come home so early (1am) if the bartender didn't make a pigs ear of Lottie's Cocktail and get her extremely drunk, accidentally. We still had fun daring Lottie to do random things and getting the truth of everything out. It turns out that she flipped that Jimmy kid that she used to date. Or that she fell of a home made tightrope made out of an abseiling cord and got off injury free but then broke her wrist from tripping over a gnome when she was laughing. The stories go on about times she was too embarrassed or was laughing too much to tell us before.

I woke up to find the bed empty and the smell of bacon butties wafting through the apartment. Soon, everyone was scrambling around trying to get into the kitchen so that they could get the food first. I walked in to find Charlie eating a bap, with a cup of tea and nursing her hangover. I couldn't help but grin at that as i went to check on the kids in the living room, where they were all sat on the floor around the coffee table and scoffing their food as if they hadn't eaten in weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n-sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy. Hope you enjoy xx

C pov

"So, tell us how you took the COC down, I mean, no-one ever succeeded and most died trying." Like Matt, I thought as I took a deep breath and started my explanation from the very beginning.

~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Age 9

I was in the stables, on they hay stack, singing a Billy Elliot song (Electricity) and French braiding my hair when a woman and 2 men burst through the doors, guns pointed at me. A beefy hand covered my mouth with a rag as i gasped in surprise. My vision blurred and colours leaked together as i breathed in the sickly sweet smell. I was swaying as i fought to stay conscious, it didn't last long, though, as everything faded into darkness.

I woke up tied to a metal chair in a white tiled room. The floor sloped towards a drain in the corner of the room for a reason unknown to me. It soon became clear as a woman with red hair and emerald eyes walked into the room with a malicious grin and a knife in her hand. Painfully slow, she made her way over to me and pushed the knife into my side. I bit my lip, drawing blood as i held in a scream. She drew swirls and flowers into my skin as she smirked at me. I was never the same.

~~~time Skip~~~

Age 13

Once again i was caught and tortured, only once i returned to my cell, a boy was in there. He was around my age and had purple and yellow bruises all over his face and torso. Now i know that i was a spy in training and had just been tortured without training, but as i stumbled in, i couldn't help but let a small scream escape. Emerald eyes matching Hers snapped up, causing me to cower in the corner. "It's okay, I wont hurt you." He said, holding his hands up in surrender. He scooted over to me and ripped a few strips of his shirt off that was wrapped around his blood covered knuckles. As he tied them around my stab wounds, we played 20 questions to take my mind off the pain.

"Favourite colour?" I asked.

He stared into my eyes before saying "Blue. Favourite food?"

"Salmon. Most embarrassing moment?"

He blushed the slightest bit and said "Having to dress as a girls and flirt with the guys in town for a dare. Most memorable moment?"

"My first time being tortured." I stated darkly in a monotone. "Would you rather have to dress as a girl for the rest of your life or not make any contact whatsoever with females?"

Questions like that continued for the next 2 hours as we went past the 20 question limit.

After weeks of torture, we both escaped with a new found friendship and romance.

~~~~Time skip~~~~

Age 16

We had both been tortured numerous times in the past years and became an item not long after i turned 14. Zach helped me remember the list of COC leader names and i helped him track down Catherine. Zack shot her in the head claiming she lost her mind and was completely crazy, psycho bitch whilst i shot her in the heart calling her a heartless monster half a second before. We took down the leaders, picking them off one by one, rescued the prisoners that were still alive. Matt not included and then blew the bases up and set the chips that were implanted into their brains off so they released an acid, killing them.

~~~~Age 17~~~

Zach and i got married soon after we moved to England and i became pregnant soon after. I had 2 little girls. We owned several homes over the UK, mostly huge houses in the country side with sides that were pure glass so you could look at the amazing landscapes, especially up north. We obviously then went on to have 3 more kids.

~~~~flashback over~~~

"wow" breathed the girls in unison while the boys looked at Zach and frowned. "Why didn't you tell us you helped, or even met a girl. We could have saved ourselves so much time getting these girls." I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, along with everyone else. Bea was clapping her hands and babbling in Zach's arms as she felt his chest vibrate with his laughs. Aaaaah, what would i do without these maniacs


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating, I was just really busy with school. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and to clear things up because some people may be confused, Cammie is now Charlie and Lottie. Love Bitofabritishgeek Xx**

ZPOV

Wow, just wow. Unbelievable, how can Grant be so much like a brother but be such an idiot. We explain all that and the stupidest detail, he picks up on. I mean, REALLY?! I guess we wouldn't be such good mates if he wasn't like that though. He always brings a smile to everyone's face.

CPOV

Aaaaaw, Bex is in loooove! Okay, ew, no seriously stop, there's a baby in the room...

"GUYS! Seriously, Bea's still here!" I exclaimed, gesturing to Bea who was giggling with Zach's hands over her eyes and then Bex and Grant who were in the middle of a snog-fest. Well at least they had the courtesy to blush. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, which set everyone else off. Soon, me, mum, dad, Zach, the gang(minus the love birds who were still blushing) and the kids were doubled over laughing.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was curled up on Zach's lap with my legs over the arm of the sofa chair, his arms wrapped securely around me as i started to doze off. It was so peaceful, so calm until.

"AAAARGH! TAKE THAT! NO!" Really, i thought, really. A nerf gun fight. Goodes vs the gang with mum and dad randomly shooting someone as they ran past. Hmph, Game on. And that is how the war started.

I grabbed a suitcase filled with ammo whilst Zach grabbed the case full of guns. There was plastic orange guns jam-packed into it. A big gun each, two small ones and 4 tiny one shots. I also had a bow with arrows that were simply longer bullets.

We ran out of the bedroom after 2 minutes to be met with the floor scattered with foam bullets and the Goodes and the girls' boyfriends scooping them up before they got shot again whilst laughing hysterically.

Bullets were flying everywhere as Grant tried to be James Bond by jumping sideways and shooting. He just landed heavily on his shoulder and took Jonas down with him.

"Grant. Can't. Breathe. " was just heard from underneath him as Bex rolled the giant off the skinny scientific genius. I shot all my arrows at Jonas' glasses, along with the suction ones so he couldn't see what he was doing. Liz was hid behind a curtain with a small hand gun, missing every shot whilst Bea was in her play pen with the dangly rattles and teddy bears, giggling when Liz's ammo ended up next to her

Within 45.52643 minutes, we were all on the floor, out of breathe and letting the occasional giggle escape. It's officially a mad house. "The Goode's win" I declared, knowing full well that it would strike up an argument or debate, it was too good of an opportunity to pass and ignore. I was instantly met by yells of disagreement. "OBVIOUSLY WE WON, GRANT TOOK JONAS DOWN, LIZ MISSED, BEX WAS OGLING GRANT, MACEY WAS YELLING AT NICK FOR MESSING HER HAIR UP AND WE WERE SHOOTING YOU...WE WIN!" Maxine and Georgia yelled over the noise as AJ and Liam shot mum and dad in the back whilst they were escaping. Zach was sat there, on the sofa, laughing with Alfie and Chris.

Max and George sat on their laps as i sat on Zach's, time to prove that Goode girls go bad. We reached behind them onto the window sill and grabbed the silly string, whipped cream cans and glitter mixed with gunge before spraying and dumping the contents over their heads as Liam sprayed silly string around the edges of the play pen, out of Beatrix's reach.

~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~

After we had all washed up, showered and got ready, we made our way to the grand hall where the entire school was waiting, Gallagher on one side and Blackthorne on the other. Let the fun begin...!

"Charlie!" Sing a song to get the karaoke night started mum said as she handed me the i-pod and microphone. After several pleading and panicked looks, i made my way to the stage and began singing. Poison -Rita Ora

 _I could have beer for breakfast_

 _My sanity for lunch_

 _Trying to get over how bad I want you so much_

 _Innocence for dinner_

 _Pour something in my cup_

 _Anything and everything just to fill me up_

 _But nothing ever gets me high like this_

 _I pick my poison and it's you_

 _Nothing can kill me like you do_

 _You're going straight to my head_

 _And I'm heading straight for the edge_

 _I pick my poison and it's you_

 _I pick my poison and it's you_

 _I can feel you whisper and laying on the floor_

 _I try to stop but I keep on coming back for more_

 _I'm a light-weight and I know it_

 _Cause after the first time, I was falling, falling down_

 _Nothing ever gets me high like this_

 _I pick my poison and it's you_

 _Nothing can kill me like you do_

 _You're going straight to my head_

 _And I'm heading straight for the edge_

 _I pick my poison and it's you_

 _I pick my poison and it's you_

 _Bittersweet ecstasy_

 _That you got me in_

 _Falling deep_

 _I can't sleep tonight_

 _And you made me feel like I'm out of my mind_

 _But it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

 _Bittersweet ecstasy_

 _That you got me in_

 _Falling deep_

 _I can't sleep tonight_

 _And you made me feel like I'm out of my mind_

 _Oh but it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

 _Nothing ever gets me high like this_

 _I pick my poison and it's you_

 _Nothing can kill me like you do_

 _You're going straight to my head_

 _And I'm heading straight for the edge_

 _I pick my poison and it's you_

 _I pick my poison and it's you_

The songs continued from the gang with hey mama-Nicki Minaj, Shut Up and Dance-Walk The Moon, Worth It-Fifth Harmony, Marvin Gaye-Charlie Puth and Meghan Trainor, Black Magic-Little Mix, Photograph-Ed Sheeran, The Night is still Young-Nicki Minaj, Not Letting Go-Tinie Tempah and Jess Glynne, Flashlight-Jessie J and I'll Have You -Andie Case (I recommend you listen to these on youtube because they are awesome! Xx) The Night couldn't be anymore perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**I probably won't be updating anytime soon unless i do it whilst i'm on holiday so i decided to write my longest chapter now. Love you all xx**

After a night of singing, dancing and laughing, we made our way to our rooms with sore voices. Ugh. Bea was asleep, A-J and Liam were asleep on the sofas with the x-box still on and Chris was snuggled with George in her bed, her face buried in his chest and the same with Max and Alfie. Cute.

I lay down in bed, once i was in my pink and white plaid Pyjama bottoms and a white vest top. Zach was in blue and green plaid bottoms without a top, showing his 8-pack. He slipped under the covers and started kissing down my neck and collar bone.

The door creaked open and Liam poked his head round the door. He smiled, completely oblivious, and asked in a low voice "Are we going to be in lessons tomorrow, as you two are starting teaching?" I nodded my head as he got a glint in his eye, confirming that he was up to no good. He wished up good night and slipped out of the room.

Zach kissed my forehead as I snuggled further into his chest, planting feather light kisses up his chest before nodding off and getting some much needed shut eye.

~~In the morning~~~

I got up early to sort Bea out and get ready before every one woke up. After Beatrix was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans/jeggings and a frilly baby pink t-shirt. She had matching pink soft shoes and a denim stretchy headband. I placed her in her buggy/pram and draped a blanket over her. I then wore a body con mid-thigh skirt with a white ruffle blouse and fitted blazer. My tanned legs were bare and i had 5-inch small platform Maryjane stilettos on. I had my chunky gold bangle and a chunky gold chain necklace with diamonds running down the middle. I curled my hair and put my foundation, powder, blush bronzer, blood red lipstick, mascara and eyeliner with a small cat flick.

I went to wake up Zach and the kids and got to work modifying the girls uniforms. I knew they would refuse to wear them how they were. I made the white shirts fitted with the collar encrusted with jewels and a thin chain draping between the two corners on the front. I cropped the blazers so they came to the middle of their ribs, replacing the white on the logo with silver and gold thread twisted together and made the skirts shorter tighter and high-waisted. They each had a chunky black belt to cover where they tucked their shirts in, a shorter tie and shiny black heels similar to mine. Maybe not what a mother would want them to wear but they would refuse to wear it any other way. That was for today, tomorrows would be different. (A.N. Poppy Moores from wild child then Annabelle Fritton's from st trinians after her make-over ;) )

The girls woke up and got ready for the day after thanking me, all for boys had the black trousers and white shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows, messed up or quiffed hair and black dress shoes, very similar to what Zach had on. We made our way down to the grand hall ready for introductions as i removed Bea from the pram so i could carry her in.

Every-one was silent as we walked in apart from a few whispers and as we all sat down, Macey, Liz and Bex were chatting excitedly about our outfits. " Oh My God! I love your outfit Charlie, very grown-up. Was it you who modified the girls uniforms? Is there anymore styles? I love all of your make-up. OMG I'm so proud." she rambled on. "Ok, in response...Thanks, Yes, one other which is more rebel than fashion, thank you again and again." I grinned as i leaned to the side and placed my head on my husbands shoulder. He whispered for my to look at the kids who were all sat together with girls surrounding my boys and the girls boyfriends and boys trying to get the girls attention.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight as A-J sat on his brothers lap and said in a Scooby Doo impression "Raggy, get me outta here." to which Liam replied like Shaggy "Don't worry on friend, old buddy, old pal, we'll escape soon." The girls were kissing their boys to get the message through and A-J and Liam were pulling faces at Bea trying to get her to calm down and cheer up as the chaos had upset her.

"I'm going over," I announced, pecking Zach on the lips "I'll try and be back soon but i may not make it out alive." i joked, causing the table of teachers to laugh. I walked down to the table and collected Bea in my arms, soothing her as everyone had gone silent at my arrival. I flashed my smile and said "would you mind going back to your seats, your disrupting the whole room." To which a stupid group of Blackthorne Boys and a bitchy Gallagher girl sneered and said "bitch, you can't tell us what to do, you only got this job because your mommy works here and felt sorry for you." The whole room was silent and replied "First, don't swear in front of a baby, second, who do you think you are, judging me when you don't know me. Let me give you a quick lesson, I am the Chameleon, ranked as the best spy in the world, I have taken down the CoC with help from my husband at the age of 16 right after being tortured for 3 months. Third, that attitude is going to get you killed and if it isn't on your first mission, it will be before that, and last, i _CAN_ tell you what to do because i am your teacher, so shut up, sit down and don't ever talk to me or anyone else like that again, got it?" He nodded his head in fear as i realised the whole room was silent and staring at me.

Bea broke the silence by babbling and Liam and A-J yelled "OOSH, YOU GOT OWNED!" whilst I said "Would you like some Aloe-Vera because you just got burned." Zach, mum, dad and the gang burst out laughing as the room filled with chatter again. Whispers about me being the Chameleon, Zach helping me and how stupid the boy was filled my ears as i sat back down next to Zach grinning like a Cheshire cat.


End file.
